The present invention relates to a navigation system which has communication function with the information service device such as a communication type navigation device.
A communication type navigation device is proposed, in which various information on route information and map information, etc. acquired by accessing the information service device by using the radio communication device such as cellular phones can be provided to a user.
When the public line is used to communicate with the information service device, connection fees are generated in such a communication type navigation device. Here, connection fees increase as the time that the communication line has been established between the information service device and this system becomes long when public line adopts the hourly charge system.
Further, because the acceptable size of the main body of the device is limited from the relation of the installation place, etc., the size of the display panel of the navigation device is also limited in general. For instance, when the display part is integrated with the main body of the device, and the size of the entire navigation device is assumed the same 1DIN (Deutsches Institut fuer Normung) as a general car stereo, the display screen becomes a small, wide screen of about 4.2 inches. Therefore, the mechanism to improve the usability in the setting or the operation is required in order to accept the setting necessary to display the route guidance and the map, etc. from the operator through the operation screen displayed on this small, wide screen.